Livin' it to the full in Japan!
by KawaiiAnimeTrefulaGirl
Summary: When three teenagers that have just finished their schooling what's the first thing they should do? They should go to Japan and live life to the full while trying to make their dreams come true with the odd surprise around every corner! Discontinued until
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters fromany animes that has been created since they belong to the creators and all those kind of people… but if I did then that would make my day!

Author's notes: This is a major anime crossover between the following anime's (Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblade, Digimon and Inuyasha!) however sometimes the characters may not be themselves all the time (acting stupid, jealous, angry, hyper and those kind of things in anyway) so please try not to worry or flame it and just enjoy!  
I would also like to thank Ayesha and Hannah for let themselves participate in this fic as well as other people that will appear later in the fic!  
Thank-you and on with the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Leaver's day!

After getting all the forms signed I, and other students as well, we're free from Redruth School since today was leaver's day!

"Woooooooooohooooooooooo! We are free to eat toast!" she said before munching on a piece of jam-covered toast that was in her lunchbox.

"Hannah? Is toast all you every think about?" the other questioned her strange obsession.

"C'mon you two! Let's get on the wrong side of things before we leave!" I said to keep the peace between them.

* * *

**Side notes**

The one who loves the jam-covered toast is Hannah. She is 16 years old. She has shoulder length blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She is fairly tall and even though she passed all her GCSE's it still doesn't mean she is smart since she has no sense or smartness inside her what so ever however she doesn't love toast so she doesn't say much when it is near by her.

The other is Ayesha who has short brown hair that is layered at the front and has hazel eyes. She is also 16 years old. She is tall but not as tall as Hannah. She is shy but can turn a little crazy but it is funny since it is random to whatever the subject is. She does like to collect candles and she is a pagan, which is really cool to listen about.

And me? Well, I'm called Melissa and I have long brown hair that is short at the front and has blue eyes. I am 15 years old since when I left school my birthday hadn't passed yet. I'm shy sometimes but can easily get angry when the moment is right. I'm smart and have some common sense however it is easily going out of the window since what is going to happen next will change our lives.

**Continuation of chapter**

* * *

"C'mon you lot! We can't be late for our flight, my dad is waiting to take us y'know!" 

Since we have finally left school we have planned to go study away from home. We wanted different things and we didn't want to lose connection with each other so we decided that we would find somewhere we could study at the same place.

**5 hours and 30 minutes later**

"We're here! We're here!" Hannah said as if she was a five year old again.

"I can't believe this is finally happening…" with a joyful tone to my voice.

"Please could all passengers travelling to Tokyo be ready to the check in point. Thank-you!" the voice said from the airport.

We were travelling to Tokyo in search to qualify for our dream jobs though many obstacles will get in our way.

"We'll face 'em all head on!" Ayesha said with confidences inside her tone.

I never knew Ayesha could be this confident since this was her first time travelling out of Cornwall and she is going to be far away from home. But even though this is happening it will be worth it to become what we intended to be.

* * *

**Side notes**

Hannah always wanted to do something with animals so she decided that she would be a marine biologist because sea creatures are more of her favourite since she is allergic to animal fur.

Ayesha decided after many choices like a counsel and a vicar that she wanted to be a nurse but it wasn't just any nurse that she was interested in being… she wanted to take a profession in nurses that that study the sexual health and diseases. Who would have thought from her other choices that this was what she wanted?

I on the other hand had many choices to make. I constantly changed my mind but after settling reasons for and against each career I have decided to go to Tokyo to design, develop and make a manga that everyone could enjoy or at least try to get my idea across if not then I could always fall back into being a maths teacher back in Cornwall.

**Continuation of Chapter**

* * *

"Remember Missa… if you find you don't like it out there you can always come back home and study." My dad said to reassure me if all happened to go pear shaped. 

"Thanks dad! Tell Hannah's and Ayesha's family that I'll make sure they are safe and at the house in one piece but apart from that I'll call you when I get there, okies?"

With nothing else to say the three us had checked in and started to board onto the plane. We all waved however we had managed to lose Hannah.

"HANNAH! THAT WAY IS TO NEW YORK!" Ayesha and me shouted to stop her from her stupid and first mistake of the trip.

"Can't you read the god damn sign flashing in front of you saying 'New York Flight Number: KJGT K78!" Ayesha shouted at her for being blind and so stupid.

"I thought we were going to where all anime and manga are made?" she replied with confusion.

"Anime and manga was made in Japan you idiot!" I shouted back at her making a scene in front of many passengers wait to board.

"Ohhhhhhhhh right… nope don't get it at all!" she replied being even more confused.

We both sighed and finally boarded the plane carrying our hand luggage as well as dragging Hannah into the right direction.

"Woooooo! We're riding the train!" she smiled like an innocent child thinking that she got it right.

"Shut-up Hannah!" We both replied since it were very obvious that we were taking the damn plane to Tokyo.

* * *

Okies... I know there isn't many anime characters in this yet but I promise the next chapter there will be some or ever loads. So R&R and please don't flame! Thank-you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Furui means ancient and I decided that this would be the surname for the landlord and lady.  
Taichi Yagami is Tai Kamiya (from Digimon) I just wanted to use his Japanese name instead of the dubbed version.  
Yami has Yuugi's surname since… well… doesn't really have one so Yuugi's is ok for the job.  
Now enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Furui residence

The flight was long and boring… well for Hannah it was. She kept jumping around in her seat while Ayesha was still trying to sleep to keep her nerves at rest. She has successful managed to annoying everyone with in a 3 seat space radius and still she was bored when finally a voice from above had said the most dramatic thing to make her stop.

"May I have your attention please…can all passengers please fasten your seat belts and return all your seats to the up right position for we are now landing at Tokyo International Airport. We would like to remind you that the local time here is 3:34pm since we have gone 9 hours ahead of the GMT; once the pilot has landed and come to a complete stop he will then switch off the seat belt sign and thank-you for flying with Tokyo-air!"

With this Hannah had ran to the back of the plane and strapped herself in ready to land at her final destination. I was relived since the cabin crew had lost their patients with her since she was determined to find a toaster.

"I couldn't find a toaster anywhere… I want my toast!" she said banging her fists against the front seat.

"Well, what do you expect on an airplane!" Ayesha shouted back since she had answered this question about million and one times already.

"You two will never learn… oh yeah! Have you two filled out your forms to getting into the country yet?" I questioned.

"The forms!" the both questioned as well as staring at a blank form with no details on.

And the race against the time began. Hannah had started to fill hers out but she had forgotten her middle name as well as what nationality she was and Ayesha had calmly filled hers out since she had filled out half before she fell asleep. I laughed at the two of them for being so typical yet this was there first long flight across the world.

From the sky, there was a big block of buildings with roads that seem to have cars on though they looked nothing likes but more like ants. I couldn't believe my eyes as it was finally happening that we were going to land in Tokyo. I started to get all high inside and just wanted the pilot to land so I could get out this plane and say I'm here.

* * *

**Minutes later…**

"Woooooohooooo… ride 'em cow poke!" As Hannah rode the baggage carrier to where the baggage is being dropped off.

"Hannah… your embarrassing us and it's ride 'em cowgirl not cow poke." Ayesha had whispered to her so that she wouldn't start to make a sense.

"Stop being such a stressed idiot." Hannah said while laughing her head off.

"Stressed? STRESSED! I'M NOT STRESSED AND AN IDIOT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS AN IDIOT SINCE YOU COULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHERE YOU DEPARTED FROM!"

Many passengers looked at Ayesha who had just then defeated her object of not making a scene.

"Aye… there was no need to make a scene!" she cheerful said.

We both signed and started to keep an eye out for our baggage so that we can get out of here and into a bed.

* * *

**After collection of baggage…**

We must have searched everywhere for a taxi but they all seem to have people in them. Until a man who was waving a sign saying 'Cornish exchange students' had came to pick us up and drop us to where we were staying.

"Hey look… there's our ride!" I shouted to the others who were trying to find a ride.

Hannah ran into the road with out thinking about the car coming towards her when she looked the car beeped its horn at her stopped. The driver had its sun vile down so see his face wasn't impossible. Ayesha ran out to grab Hannah by her arm and force her to the other side of the road. This angered me so I kicked the car and said,

"Watch where you're going you blind baboon!"

And I ran to the side too though the driver continued to drive along down into the city and disappeared out of site without every once replying back.

* * *

**After the introductions and the loading of baggage…**

"Oh girls! I'm glad that you made it in one piece, did you enjoy your flight to here?" the residence landlord said while driving through each traffic light in turn.

"One piece as in physically? Of course! One piece as in mentally? No because Hannah is enough to drive anyone crazy on a long flight." She stated this calmly while trying not to remember Hannah making her shout and cause a scene in front of loads of people.

"What she meant to say was that she's just tried because Hannah kept asking her questions." As I gave them both a look telling them that they must behave now.

They both pouted and looked outside both of their windows. They just wanted to go to bed before Hannah had her toast of course. Finally the vehicle pulled up to a huge home that had many cherry blossom trees behind a quite tall fence. The car had parked behind other car that to me looked very familiar yet I have never seen it before. The house was made of wood as well as brick but it was obvious that it was quite an old building. I took some to look around when Aye called me to help her drag Hannah out of the car since she had fallen asleep and death gripped onto the driver seat in front of her.

The landlady came out greeting us all in turn while trying to hide her tears of happiness for us to choose this place to stay. She suggested that we'd all meet the other residences that are living here so we took up on here offer.

"Gentlemen, could you please come out of the kitchen for a minute?" the landlady called politely.

With that four males came out surprised to have found that the new people have arrived so early.

"Ok, this is Yuugi Mutou he moved in after his grandfather had gone on a world tour."

"Pleased to meet you." We said politely.

Yuugi blushed since it's the first time that a girl that he didn't know had been nice to him at the start.

"This is Kai Hiwatari; he moved in because he couldn't stand living in a mansion all by himself"

We couldn't believe that was his summery as to why he moved in. We were speechless until…

"Why would he do something stupid like that for?" Hannah said while laughing and pointing at him; she didn't consider the fact that he was lonely though he didn't look like that kind of person who wanted company.

"This is Taichi Yagami; he moved in because this place was the closest to his school!"

"Wussup y'all?" he said nodding and smiling at us.

Ayesha blushed at his remark wanting her to hide away. Hannah was getting bored of all of this since the landlady saw her boredom through her looking around the place.

"And finally this is Yami Mutou; he is err… a relation to Yuugi Mutou and he helps us with our café."

"My name has changed to blind baboon" he said right out of the blue and aimed that at me since right then it came all clear about the car early.

"Hey! Isn't that you called that…mpfh?" I covered Hannah's mouth since she would have told everyone about that tiny incident at the pick up point. I wasn't going to let him embarrass me like this because that was very evil of him and rude so I glared back at him it's the only thing I could do.

"Well, now that the introductions have been done might I suggest that you girls freshen up while the boys take care of the dinner." The landlady said while Hannah's ear pricked up since she heard the word food, which to her meant that toast would be on the menu, or so she thought.

We were shown to our rooms and started to get familiar with the surroundings. Ayesha had to follow Hannah to make sure that she wouldn't get lost or end up on the roof; it was so easy of her to do that. I just fall back onto my bed until I realised that the bed was a futon on the floor causing a major thud that made the boys from below look up thinking what's that; I was in pain from making a stupid mistake that even Hannah wouldn't have made.

"That's one way to treat yourself…" I cried to myself after sitting up and having waterfall tears from my first stupid mistake of staying here and sighed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Okies, I haven't been able to update because I have been taking my final exams towards my GCSE's and now that it is all over I can continue with this fic.

Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: The first evening meal conflict… Watch out!

After Yuugi calling everyone for dinner, everyone followed the corridors to the dinning room where all the food was laid neatly.

"Where are the chairs to sit on?" Hannah asked curiously to find only a mat on the floor.

"The mats are the seats, Hannah!" Ayesha answered trying to not feel embarrassed by her stupid question.

Everyone was in the room and sat down ready to eat the Japanese cuisine that the boys prepared. There was a table full of food that was enough to feed everyone three times over.

"I hope everyone enjoys the food." Yuugi said before everyone snapped his or her chopsticks ready to eat.

"I'm starved!" Hannah said ready to tuck in but she added something else. "Where's the toast?" She said looking around the table in search for her dearly loved meal.

* * *

**Seconds later…**

Everyone fell backwards since her remark made everyone feel stunned after all the hard work they put into the meal she was looking for her toast.

"HANNAH! YOUR SUPPOSE TO EAT THIS FOOD! CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE A PART FROM TOAST!" Ayesha shouted at her with annoyance and soon blushed red after everyone giving her blank looks.

"Toast?" Hannah responded to her question since she was starting to get withdrawal symptoms.

"Hannah?" I asked calmly. "Why don't you go into the kitchen with Kai and make some before Ayesha shouts again."

"Okies!" Hannah grabbed Kai before he even had a chance to put down his chopsticks and was dragged into the kitchen to help her make toast without setting the house a light.

After all the commotion, everyone snapped their chopsticks and started picking and eating at the food on the table. Though Ayesha was still trying to figure out how to operate as well as hold the damn things. After much observation, Tai decide to step in and show her it is really done.

"You hold them like this and move the top one like this and there you have it" Tai said smiling at a confused and determined girl.

Though even after the explanation and being shown how to do it she was going to need a lot more help than a quick explanation to master this technique.

* * *

**At the other end of the table…**

"Wow! I can't believe you can use chopsticks… it's as if you were living here a long." Yuugi said in admiration to how Missa could do this without a problem or without struggling for that matter.

"Yuugi? Even if she was Japanese she wouldn't be able to master the art of picking food with them." Yami said to justify and to put out his fireworks of admiration for Missa.

Hearing Yami's two cents worth was all I needed to put Yami back in his place so without further delay I started picking up food and eating it just to show I wasn't as predictable as Yami thought I was. After finishing I said just to make Yami wish he hadn't said that,

"I can do it so don't judge me before you get to know me." Missa mischievously said when afterwards she poked her tongue out at him.

Yami was annoyed since Yuugi was starting to admire Missa for putting Yami down in his place for once. Since no one had the courage to face him so naturally Yuugi is impressed but Yami wouldn't let that go unpunished so he smiled devilishly and took the soy sauce.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut in case something like this happens!"

With that he poured the soy sauce on head. Yuugi was shocked to find herself covered while Yami could help but laugh at her. Missa moved her head forward so that her hair was covering her face and no one could see her expression. Yuugi went to comfort her when she took the bowl of rice and threw it at him.

"Maybe you should shut your big mouth before I shove this down your throat, you bastard!" she screamed at him.

Yami not wanting to get covered in food dodged the bowl of rice as it went and hit Ayesha and Tai cause their lesson to be disturbed. Yami could help but laugh and point at Missa for she never had a good aim but she did try at least.

Tai laughed since he found Missa completely funny as the soy sauce continue to drip down of her head. Ayesha on the other hand was furious since she almost master the art of using chopsticks correctly and so she threw the nearest bowl of food at Missa. Seeing this I hid behind Yuugi let him get plastered in food. Yuugi was shocked to be covered in food as well… this lead something like this to happen…

"FOOD FIGHT!" He shouted.

By this it gave everyone the signal to throw food at everyone since everyone was an enemy to each other. I hit Yami final and this caused me to say,

"I just decided I don't like you!" I shouted in his face.

Yami replied, "And I just decided that I don't care!"

With this I attacked Yami causing him to fall backwards and land on the table; he manage to move so that I ended up on the table.

"You really need to think about your attitude." He said smiling at her and hoping that she would take his bait.

"Attitude? ATTITUDE! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE ATTITUDE! "I shouted at him which by this means that I had taken his bait.

He just laughed and handed her a towel to wipe off the excess soy sauce that was on her. I took the towel and started wiping myself; he just smiled playfully and took another towel to wipe me down.

He started to wipe her face and move downwards but I wasn't going to let him get away with that so I pushed him away from me so that he went backwards uncontrollably into the kitchen and fell into the table.

Hannah was happily eating her toast and Kai was eating some too since he thought what harm could toast do to him.

Yami was confused and annoyed since he was pushed a fare way from her but Yuugi was green with envy since he wanted to give Missa the towel instead he took a towel and started to clean up the place before the landlord and lady came back from their night on the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: I would just like to warn you that there is some swearing involved and a little bit of crudeness involved as well so you have been warned.

Also I have updated and I have been busy while celebrating birthdays and shopping and other life stuff so sorry but meh!

Well... enjoy the chappy!

Chapter 4: The first goodnight for everyone…we think?

After an evening of cleaning up all the food that was thrown everywhere, it was soon time to go to bed. Everyone had said his or her "Good-nights" and "See ya in the mornings" since after a food fight I didn't think that everyone would still be talking to each other.

Ayesha was still a bit annoyed because she told us that she almost got the chopstick thing sorted out but for some strange reason it seemed to be a bit more than that. Of course… even if it were something more than a little lesson from Tai she wouldn't admit it. She likes to keep these things a secret from us because she feels that even her closest friends can tell someone else what she is thinking or feeling at the time.

Anyway, putting on a happy face she said that she'd be up to help make breakfast in the morning because she wanted to get a good start on eating with chopsticks again.

"Are you sure that you want to wake-up early in the morning just to learn how to use chopsticks?" I questioned her to make sure of her choice.

"Of course… by waking-up early in the morning no one will be around so I can learn in peace with out the food fight" she said justifying her choice with a reasonably good argument.

"That's good in all but there is one tiny problem with the idea you have…" I said to her to correct her.

"What's that then?" she demanded before closing her door.

"At breakfast… you don't use chopsticks as such!" I said smiling at her.

Ayesha felt as if a truck flattened her since she just said something stupid without knowing it but did that stop her…?

"I'm still getting up early though!" she said walking into to her room.

"BEEEEEEEEEED!" Hannah shouted running through the door way and closing the door shut.

As I walked away from their room, I heard random crashes and shouting coming from their room… it was obvious that Ayesha and Hannah had settled in. Hannah would say her usual toast line and Ayesha would try her best to make her shut up by any means necessary. By this it could be throwing objects at her, shouting back or threatening to chew her leg off in the midnight of the night.

I sighed and walked away since I refuse to be blamed for causing the noise and the damage.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kai and Tai's room…**

"I can't believe that Ayesha girl doesn't know how to use chopsticks, man am I lucky to be getting close to a girl!" Tai said cheerfully while lying in his bed waiting for the light to go out.

Kai just kept quiet and continue putting on his pale blue pyjamas.

Not getting any answer from Kai, Tai decided to get him talking or at least change the look on his face by singing,

"Kai and Ayesha sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be, first comes love, then comes se…"

"Would you shut up already!" Kai intruded with to make him stop before someone could hear him.

Kai blushed a little and then shook it off and turned the light off since he didn't want to talk to Tai until morning… though when does he ever want to talk?

* * *

**Meanwhile in Yami and Yuugi's room…**

"What's with the insults…? And the food fight…? And the being nice act afterwards? I mean… what's wrong with you?" Yuugi shouted at Yami for what would seem to be his unusual behaviour.

Yami didn't say anything since he was recapping the events that happened between Melissa and him that evening at dinner.

"Answer me, Yami!" Yuugi demanded crosses his arms while sitting up in his bed.

"Why do want to know? Why are you so keen on finding out why? … Do you like Melissa?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

Yuugi blushed and pouted, "What's that gotta do with this?" he questioned back trying to change the spotlight from himself back to Yami.

"Oh… just wondering, Yuugi." He replied to his question.

Yami got into his bed and was about to turn the light off when…

"You still didn't answer my questions from the beginning!" Yuugi said angrily at Yami turning to face him.

"Maybe I don't wanna answer them" Yami cheekily replied.

"Maybe you should… you bastard!" Yuugi angrily replied.

"I'M NOT A BASTARD… YOU ARE THE BASTARD!" Yami shouted.

"NO I AM NOT! YOU BASTARD!" Yuugi shouted back.

The two of them continued to battle out who would end up being called bastard with the voices getting louder and the two of them not letting up, until their door opened, they both turned with a clueless look upon their faces.

"Would you guys shut up? Some people are trying to sleep around here!" I shouted to make them stop.

They stopped at the sight of an angry teen in her nightwear and blushed a little. I then closed the door and marched myself back to my room where I can get my rest. Yami and Yuugi were still staring at the door and then moved to look at each other.

"You like Melissa, don't you?" They both said angrily at the same time while fighting each other instead of getting to bed since this seemed important to them than sleep.

They pulled each others hairs, limbs as well as kick and punch each other while still continuing they original fight…

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" Yami shouted.

"NO I AM NOT… YOU ARE A BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" Yuugi shouted back.

"BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!"

"KING OF BASTARDNESS!"

"THAT'S NO SUCH WORD, YOU DUMB BASTARD!"

A large amount of sighing came from the household since they knew that this was going to be one long night.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER BUST!" Yuugi shouted.

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING MR. I LOVE PORNOGRAPHY!" Yami shouted back.

"I DO NOT!"

The whole house sweatdroped since this was information that they didn't need to know.


End file.
